The invention relates to the drive of a railway track-bound propulsion vehicle wherein an electric traction motor disposed between two driving axles drives each of the driving axles through a gear transmission. The pinion of the gear transmission is connected, through a coupling permitting longitudinal displacement, with one end of the rotor shaft and the transmission housing of the gear transmission is mounted at the stator of the traction motor. Such a drive is known from the German Pat. No. 838,452. In this drive, which has proven itself particularly for local traffic propulsion vehicles, the rotor shaft is supported in bearings on both sides in the end bell of the electric traction motor, while the drive pinion is supported in each case in the transmission housing. The transmission housing and the end bell or the stator housing are connected with each other; the traction motor therefore rests on the drive axles through the transmissions. A curved-tooth coupling is disposed between the drive pinion and the rotor shaft so that also longitudinal displacements relative to each other are possible and any present misalignment of the axes of the two separately supported shafts is compensated.